anokhi dastan
by nehabarve01
Summary: hey guys i am cidfan123 and ia m writing this story on kevin and purvi their journey from frienship to love...
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! I AM A REALLY BIG FAN OF CID. AND ESPECIALLY PURVI AND ID A STORY ONT THEY CONFESS THEIR LOVE.

EK ANOKHI DASTAN…

CHAPTER 1

PURVI ENTERS THE BUREAU. NO ON WAS PRESENT THEIR. SHE WENT TO HER DESK AND STARTED COMPLETING HER PENDING FILES. AFTER SOME TIME KEVIN ENTERS. HE WISHES HER A GOOD MORNING AND PURVI GIVES HIM A SMILE. HE WENT TO HIS DESK AND STARTED WORKING. DUO ENTERED AFTER SOME TIME. THEY NOTICED THAT KEVIN WAS CONTINIOUSLY STARING AT PURVI.

ABHIJEET: YAAR DAYA. (LOOKING TOWARDS KEVIN)

DAYA:HA BOLO NA. KYA BAT HAIN?

ABHIJEET: MUJHE LAGTA HAIN KI KEVIN KO PURVI SE PYAAR HOGAYA HAIN!

DAYA: KYA? KEVIN KO PURVI SE PYAAR!

ABHIJEET: HA YAAR DEKHO TO USKI TARAF. KITNE PYAAR SE DEKH RAHA HE PURVI KO.

DAYA: HA YAAR AB TU MUZHE BHI ESA LAGTE HAIN. MUJHEE PATA HAIN KI PURVI HUM DONO KO AAPNA BHAI MANTI HAIN. MEIN BHI YAAR PURVI KO APNI BEHEN MANTA HUN. MEIN USKU APNI ZINDAGI MEIN AAGE PADHTE DEKHNA CHAHTA HUIN.

ABHIJEET: YAAR MEIN BHI. MEIN JAANTA HUN KI PURVI BHI KEVIN KO MAN HI MAN PASAND KARTI HEIN AUR DONNO ACCHE DOST BHI HEIN.

MEANWHILE ALL THE OFFICERS ENTER THE BUREAU. THE PHONE RINGS AND PURVI PICKS UP THE PHONE.

PURVI: YES CID 4 LASHEIN THICK HEIN HAM ABHI POOCHTE HEIN.

PURVI INFORMES THE OFFICERS AND THEY REACH THE ARE 4 DEAD BODIES OF PEOPLE LYIG THERE.

THEY ASK PEOPLE QUESTIONS AND AFTER SOME TIME THE CASE IS SOLVED WITH ALL INTELLIGENT BRAINS WORKING TOGETHER. THE KILLER WAS THEIR UNCLE WHO WANTED THEIR PROPERTY AND HENCE HE KILLED THEM.

-FINALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS OVER. I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A BIT BORING BUT I PROMISE I WILL ADD ROMANCE IN THEY NEXT CHAPTERS.I WILL UPDATE THEM SOON. AND I AM NEW TO FANFICTION.

THNX FOR READING

CIDFAN

PLS REVIEW TILL THEN BYE TAKE CARE…


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST OF ALL THNX ALL THE REVIEWRS AND I WILL AD SONGS AND ROANCE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER AND ENJOY.

CHAPTER 2:

INSIDE THE CID BURAEO AFTER THE CASE WAS OLVED SHREYA AND PURVI WERE CHATTING AND VINEET AND PANKAJ WERE CHATNG.

PANKAJ: VINEET TUMHE NAHI LAGTE HAIN KI YEH CASE SOLVE HOGAYA HEIN TOH AB HUMME AK PARTY KARNI CHAHIYE?

VINEET: HA BILKUL PARTY TOH CARNI HE CHAHIYE. EK KAAM KAROO PANKAJ TUM ACP SIR SE JAKE BAAT KARLO.

PANKAJ: HA! KYA! MMEIN AUR ACP SIR SE BAAT KAROO?(ACP ENTERS WITH THE DUO)

ACP: KON KYA BAAT KARNA CHHTE HAIN MUJSE?

VINEET: SIR WO PANKAJ AAPSE BAAT KARNA CHHAHTA HAIN.

ACP: HA BOLO NA PANKAJ. KYA BAAT HEIN?

PANKAJ: SIR WO MEIN YEH KEH RAHA THA KI MEIN...

ACP: JALDI BOLO PANKAJ(WITH A ANGRY TONE)

PANKAJ: (WITH A SCARED EXPRESSION) SIR WO HUM SAB SOCH RAHE THI KI ITNA MUSHKIL CASE SOLVE HOGAYA HEIN TOH PARTY TOH BANTI HEIN NA SIR?

ACP: KYA PARTY!

(THE DUO GIVE EACH OTHER YEH TO GAYA WALA LOOK)

ACP: AREY ZAROOR HOGI PARTY KYUN NAHIN!

ALL: THANK U SIR.

ACP: TOH HUM EK KAAM KARTE HEIN. AJ RAAT 8 BAJE HOTEL SPARKLING STAR MEIN MILTE HEIN. THICK HEIN.

ALL: YES SIR.

ACP:TOH JAU TUM LOG APNE APNE GHHAR JAO AUR RAT KI TAYARI KARRO.

EVERYONE:THANK U SIR.

EVERYONE WENT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE HOUSES

AT PURVI RESIDENCE...

PURVI TO HERSELF: KYA PEHNU KUCH SAMAJ MEIN NAHI AA KAAM KARTI HUN SHRE SE PUCH TI HUN(HERE SHREYA AND PURVI SHARE THE SAME HOUSE)SHREY! SHREY! KAHA HEIN TU? JALDI AA NA YAHE PEIN!

SHREYA: KYA HUA PURVI? KYUN CHILLA RAHI HEIN?

PURVI: OMG! SHRE! TU KITINI KHOOBSURAT LAG RAHI HEIN!(SHREYA WAS WEARING A CREAMISH ONE PICECE WITH MATCHING EARRINGS AND A BRACELET AND LEFT HER HAIR OPEN. AND HAD WORE MATCHING HEELS)

SHREYA: SACH MEIN? MEIN ACCHI LAG RAHI HUN?

PURVI: SHRE TU ACHHI NAHI BOHOOT JYADA ACHHI LAG RAHI HAIN! DAYA SIR TUZHE DEKHE PAGAL HO JAENGE!

(SHREYA WAS BLUSHING)

SHREYA: ACCHA YE SAB CHOOD AUR YE BATA KI TUNE MUZHE KYUN BULAYA HEIN? AUR TU TAYAR KYUN NAHI HUI HEIN ABHI TAAK?

PURVI: SHRE MUZHE SAMAJ MEIN NAHI AA RAHA HEIN KI MEIN KONSA DRESS PEHNU! TU BATA NA PLS!

SHREYA: ACCHA RUCK.

(SHREYA TAKES OUT A BEAUTIFULL BLACK ONE PIECE WITH A JWELL IN THE MIDLE AND GIVES HER MATCHING EARINGS AND HEELS)

SHREYA: YEH LE YEH PEHEN!

PURVI: LEKIN SHRE MEIN YE KAISE PEHNUE?

SHREYA: KUCH NAHI HOTA YAAR!

PURVI: THICK HEIN.

(SHE GOES IN AND GETS READY AND COMES OUT. SHE IS LOOKING STUNNING IN THAT DRESS AND SHE HAS LEFT HER HAIR OPEAN WITH A SLIGHT MAKE UP)

SHREYA: PURVI TU TO RAJKUMARI SE KAAM NAHI LAG RAHI YEIN!

PURVI: ITNI ACCHE LAG RAHI HUN MEIN?

SHREYA: AREY HA BABA. AB CHALE!

PURVI: HA CHALO.

BOTH OF THEM WENT FROM THERE AND SAT IN THE CAR AND REACHED THEIR DESTINATION IN A FEW MIN.

HERE AT SPARKLING STAR..

THE DUO TAARIKA, VINEET ,FREDDY,DUSYANT,FREDDY AND KEVIN ARE ALREADY HERE. SUDDENLY ABHIJEETS PHONE RINGS. HE PICKS IT UP.

ABHIJEET: HELLO, HA BOLIYE ACP SIR. KYA! PAR THICK HAIN ACHHA OK BYE.

DAYA: KYA HUA ABHIJEET? KON THA?

ABHIJEET: AREY ACP SIR KA PHONE THA KI SALUNKHE SIR AUR ACP SIR NAHI AAPAENGE AAJ DINNER KE LIYE.

KEVIN: KYA HUA SIR KOI TENSION HE KYA UNHE!

ABHIJEET: NAHI NAHI KEVIN TENSION NAHI HE KOILEKIN UNHE ACCANAK EK CONFERENCE ATTEND KARNE KE LIYE SHEHER SE BAHAR JANA PAD RAHA HEIN ISLIYE.

KEVIN: OH OK.

(SHREYA AND PURVI DAYA SIR IS CONTINUOUSLY STARING AT SHREYA AND KEVIN IS CONTINUOUSLY STARRING AT PURVI WHICH IS NOT UNNOTICED BY EVERYONE, UNTIL ABHIJEET COUGHS AND KEVIN AND DAYA COMES OUT OF THEIR THOUGHTS)

DAYA: SHREYA AAO NA BEHTHO YAHA PE! SHREYA NODS AND SITS BESIDE DAYA.

(NOW PURVI HAS NO OTHER OPTION OTHER THAN TO SIT WITH KEVIN SIR BCOZ FREDDY AND PANKAJ ARE SITTING TOGETHER ABHIRIKA ARE SITTING TOGETHER AND VINEET AND DUSHYANT ARE SITTING TOGETHER.)

KEVIN: PURVI AAO NA BHETHO YAHA PE.

PURVI NODS HER HEAD AND GOES AND SITS WITH KEVIN.

TAARIKA: ABHIJEET CHALO NA DANCE KARTE HAIN.

ABHIJEET: THICK HAIN CHALOO, EK MIN DAYA TUM BHI CHALO NA COUPLE DANCE KARNE KE LIYE SHREYA KE SATH(WINK)

DAREYA BLUSH BUT AGREE AND DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA ARE DANCING.

DUSHYANT: AREYY KEVIN TU HI JAA NA DANCE KARNE.

KEVIN: AREY COUPLE DANCE HAIN YAAR KISKE SATH JAOU? TU CHALE GA KYA MERE SATH?

EVERONE STARTS LAUGHING AND FINALLY VINEET SPEAKS

VINEET: AREY SIR PURVI HEIN AP DONNO DANCE KIJIYE.

KEVI ARE ON THE CLOUD OF NONE BUT DONT SHOW THAT.

PURVI: AREY VINEET MAIN KAISE?

KEVIN: PURVI KUCH NAHI HOTA CHALO NA! PLEASE?

PURVI FINALLY AGRED AND BOTH OF THEM WENT ONT HE DANCE FLOOR AND DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA PASSED EVEIL SMILES.

THE SONG PLAYED...

KEVIN; MAY I

PURVI NODED AND KEVIN PUT BOTH ID HAND ON HER WAIST AND SHET SHIVERED ON HIS TOUCH. SHE TO PUT BOTH HYE HANDS ON HIS SHOULDERS AND THEY STARTED DANCING AND WERE LOST IN EACH OTHERS EYES.

Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho... (2)  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho

Tere Dil Mein Meri Saanson Ko Panaah Mil Jaaye  
Tere Ishq Mein Meri Jaan Fanaa Ho Jaaye  
Jitne Paas Hain Khushbu Saans Ke  
Jitne Paas Hothon Ke Sargam  
Jaise Saath Hain Karvat Yaad Ke  
Jaise Saath Baahon Ke Sangam  
Jitne Paas Paas Khwaabon Ke Nazar  
Utni Paas Tu Rehna Humsafar  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan  
Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho

Rone De Aaj Hamko Do Aankhen Sujaane De  
Baahon Mein Lene De Aur Khud Ko Bheeg Jaane De  
Hain Jo Seene Mein Qaid Dariya Woh Choot Jaayega  
Hain Itna Dard Ke Tera Daaman Bheeg Jaayega  
Jitne Paas Paas Dhadkan Ke Hain Raaz  
Jitne Paas Bundon Ke Baadal  
Jaise Saath Saath Chanda Ke Hain Raat  
Jitne Paas Nainon Ke Kaajal  
Jitne Paas Paas Saagar Ke Lehar  
Utne Paas Tu Rehna Humsafar  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan  
Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho

Adhoori Saans Thi Dhadkan Adhoori Thi Adhooren Hum  
Magar Ab Chaand Poora Hain Falak Pe Aur Ab Pooren Hain Ham

THE SONG STPED BUT STILL OUR KEVI WERE LOST IN EACH OTHERS EYES UNTIL SOMEONE COUGHED...

SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER HOPE U LIKED IT I WIL MAKE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS MORE ROMANTIC..

WILL UPDATE IN 2 3 DAYS!

TAKE CARE


	3. Chapter 3

DAYA COUGHED AND BOTH OF THE CAE OUT OF THEIR WORLDS.

ABHIJEET: KYA YAAR DAYA KYUN KHASE TUM! ACCHA KHASA ROMANCE CHAL RAHA THA!

DAYA: SORRY YAAAR.

BOTHE KEVIN AND PURVI WERE BLUSHING LIKE ANYTHING. BOTH OF THEM EXCUSED THEMSELVES AND WENT TO THEIR HAD ARRIVED. THEY FINISHED THERE DINNER WITH SOE NORML CHIT CHAT. AFTER THEY FINISHED THERE DINNER...

DAYA: YAAR ABHIJEET, AAJ DINNER KARNE KA TO KUCH JYADA HI MAZA AA GAYA NA!

ABIJEET: DINNER KARNE KA TOH AZA AYA HI PAR DANCE KARNE KA KUCH ALAG HI MAZA THA KYUN KEVIN PURVI?

KEVIN: KYA SIR AP BHI..

BUT SHREYA CAME TO THEIR RESCUE

SHREYA: WO SAB CHODO AB GHAR CHALTE HAIN BAHUT RAAT OGAYI HEIN.

TARIKA: HAN AUR KAL SUBHA LAB BHI JANA HEIN NA..

PURVI: AREY ESE KISE. DINNER TOH HO GAYA HEIN PAR DESERT TOH BAKI HAIN NA! ICE CREA TOH KHAYA HI NAHI!

PANKAJ:PURVI TUMNE TOH MERE OH KI BAT CHIN LI!

KEVIN: HU EK KAM KARTE HAIN YAHA PAS KI ERE DOST KA ICE CREAM PARLOR HAIN YAHA PE CHALTE HAIN ICE CREA KHANE KE LIYE.

EVERYONE AGREED AND THEY PAID THE BILL AND WNT TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOR. THEY WERE ENJOYING THEIR ICE CREAM WHEN PURVI SAW A AN WAS TRYING TO SHOOT KEVIN. SHE CAE IN THE MIDDLE AND HENCE THE BULET SHOT HER NEAR HER HEART AND SHE FELL DOWN BUT BEFORE SHE FALL KEVIN HELD HER IN HER ARMS. AND SHE WENT UNCONSCIOUS. BLOOD WAS OOZING OUT LIKE ANYTHING.

KEVIN: PURVI! UTHO NA PURVI PLEASE UTHO(WHILE PATTING HER CHEEKS) SIR DEKHIYE NA BAHOT ZYADA KHOON NIKAL RAHA HEIN.

DUSHYANT: PANKAJ JALDI SE AMBULANCE KO BULAO.

TARIKA: NAHI DUSHYANT AB HUM AMBULANCE KA WAIT NAHI KAR SAKTE. KHOON BAHOOT ZYADA BEH RAHA HEIN. HUME PURVI KO GADI SE LEKE JANA PADEKA.

KEVIN(IN A TEARY TONE) THICK HAIN.

DAYA: KEVIN PURVI KO UTHA LO EIN GADI NIKALTA HUN.

KEVIN PICKED UP PURVI AND RAN TOWARD THE THE CAAR KEVIN WAS CRYING BADLY AND IT WAS REALLY GETTING HARD FOR ALL THE OFFICERS TO HANDLE 10 IN THEY REACHED THE HOSPITAL.

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL...

AL OF THEM WERE SCREAMING FOR THE DOCTOR AND FINALLY THE DOCTOR CAMME.

DOCTOR: ONG INKA TOH BOHUT JYADA KHUN BHEH GAYA HEIN. NURSE JALDI SE STRECHER LAO.

THEN KEVIN LAYED PURVI ON THE STRECHER AND THEY WERE RUSHING TOWARD THE OT.

DOCTOR: AP LOG ANDAR NAHI AA SAKTE.

SAYING THIS THE DOCTOR WENT INSDE THE OT.

KEVIN: DAYA SIR PURVI KO KUCH NAHI HOGA NA!

DAYA: HIMAT RAKHO KEVIN KUCH NAHI HOGA!

(NOW KEVIN WAS CRYING)

KEVIN: SIR MEIN PURVI KE BINA NAHI JEE PAUNGA SIR, EIN PURVI SE BAHUT PYAAR KARTA HUN! EIN AB AUR KISI KO NAHI KHO SAKTA!

SHREYA: SIR AUR KISIKO KHO NAHI SAKTA MATLAB MEIN KUCH SAMJHI NAHI.

KEVIN: SHREYA MEIN ANATH MEIN 1 SAAL KA THA TAB MERE MO DAD KO KISI NE JAAN SE MAR DIYA THA PROPERTY KE LIYE. MERE DADA DAI NE MUZHE ANATH ASHRAM MEIN CHOD DIYA KYUNKI MERE VAJESE UNKI JAAN KO KHATRA THA(AND HE STARTED CRYING BITTERLY) DUSHYANT CAMME AND MADE HIMM SIT DOWN AND GAVE HIM WATER TO DRINK. AND FINALLY AFTER SOMME TIME TH E DOCTOR ARRIVED AND KEVIN RUSHED TO HIM.

KEVIN: DOCTOR KYA HUA!? PURVI THICK HAIN NA AP KUCH BOLIYE NA!?

DOCTOR: DEKHIYE AP SHANT HOJAIYE. HUNE GOLI NIKAL DI JAIN LEKIN BLOOD LOSS ZYADA HUA HEIN. AGAR UNKO AAGLE 24 GHANTE HEIN HOSH NAHI AAYA TOH HU BHI KUCH NAHI KAAR PAYENGE.

KEVIN: KAY HUM MMIL SAKTE HAIN PURVI SE?

DOCTOR: JE

SAYING THIS HE LEFT. KEVIN RUSHED INSIDE AND HELD PURVIS HAND TIGHTLY AND CRIED BITTERLY. EVERYONE ENTERED THERE BUT COULD NOT SEE PURVI LIKE THIS. ALL OF THEM WENT OUTSIDE EXEPT KEVIN...

KEVIN: PURVI PLEASE UTHO ME TUMHARE BINA NAHI JEE PAUNGA PURVI! PLEASE UTHO!

PURVI MOVED HER FINGERS AND WAS GETTING CONSCIOUSNESS RUSHED OUTSIDE TO CALL THE TEAM AND THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR CHECKED PURVI AND TOLD EVERYONE THAT SHE IS OUT OF DANGER NOW.

KEVIN: THANK YOU DOCTOR.

DOCTOR: MY PLEASURE.

SAYING THIS THE DOCTOR LEFT.

-FINALLY THIS CHP IS OVER! HOW WAS IT?

WILL UDATE IN 2 DAYS THE REMAINING ONCE TILL THEN TC

BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! THNX FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. HERE IS THE 4TH CHAPTER. READ AND ENJOY!

CHAPTER 4:

EVERY ONE MET PURVI ONE BY ONE AND NOW IT WAS SHREYA'S TURN..SHE WENT IN AND SAT BESIDE PURVI.

SHREYA: KISE HAIN TU

PURVI: THIK HU YAAR.

SHREYA: PURVI, TU KEVIN SIR SE PYAAR KARTI HEIN NA

PURVI WAS SHOCKED BY THE QUESTION ASKED BY SHREYA.

PURVI: YEH...YEH TU KYA KEH RAHI HAIN SHRE!

SHREYA: SACH KEH RAHI HUN EIN PURVI. AGAR TU UNSE PYAAR NAHI KARTI TOH UNHE KYUN BACHAYA. ERE BAT AAN PURVI. KEVIN SIR BHI TUSE BAHOOT PYAAR KARTE HAIN. JAB TU ZINDAGI AUR MOTH KI BEECH E JHUNJ RAHI THI TAB TUHE DEKHNA CHAHIYE THAT KEVIN SIR KI KYA HALAT HOGAI THI!

PURVI: MAIN CONFUSED HUE SHREYA!

SHREYA: MERE BAT MEIN GAUR KARANA.

SAYING THIS SHREYA WENT OUTSIDE THE WARD.

OUTSIDE THE WARD...

SHREYA: KEVIN SIR AP NAHI JAA RAHE KYA PURVI SE MMILNE

KEVIN: NAHI SHREYA. UJHE BAHOOT GUILTY FEEL HO RAHA HAIN.

DAYA: LEKIN KYUN KEVIN

KEVIN: PATA NAHI SIR!

ABHIJEET: DEKHO KEVIN. JO HUA USE TUHARI GALTI NAHI THI.

KEVIN: LEKIN SIR MUZHE EK BAAT SAMAJ MEIN NAHI AA RAHI HEIN! PURVI NE UZHE KYUN BACAHAYA!

SHREYA: KYUNKI WO APSE PYAAR KARTI HEIN!

KEVIN: LEKIN SHREYA TU KESE KEH SAKTI HOO.

DUSYANT: KEVIN, PURVI KE AANOKHE EIN SAF SAF DIKHTA HAIN! AB JAO IL LO PURVI SE.

KEVIN: THIK HAIN.

SAYING THIS KEVIN WENT INSIDE HER WARD AND SAT BESIDE HER.

KEVIN: PURVI KAISA LAG RAHA HEIN AB.

PURVI: THIK HU SIR. APKO KUCH HUA TOH NAHI NA!

KEVIN: NAHI PURVI EIN THIK HU! LEKIN KYA ZARURAT THI TUAHRI JAAN KHATRE EIN DALNI KI!

KEVIN: AGAR MEIN BECH MEIN NAHI AATI TOH APKO GOLI AG JATI SIR... AUR..

BUT THEIR CONVERSATION WAS INTERUPTED BY THE DOCTOR.

DOCTOR: AB KAISA LAG RAHA HEIN.

PURVI: ACHHA LAG RAHA HEIN.

DOCTOR:AP PEASE BAHAR JAIYE. INHE AB REST KI JARURAT HAIN.

KEVIN: JI.

AFTER SOE DAYS PURVI GOT DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL. ACP SIR HAD GIVEN SHREYA AND PURVI LEAVE AS SHREYA WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF PURVI.

ONE DAY AT PURVI'S RESIDENCE...

SHREYA AND PURVI WERE HAVING THERE LUNCH SUDDENLY SHREYA'S PHONE RANG.

SHREYA: HELLO. HA MA. KYA! LEKKIN KAB! ACCHA THIK HEIN MEIN ATI HUN.

PURVI: KYA HUE SHREYA! KISKA PHONE THA.

SHREYA: PURVI WO AHEMDABAD SE MA KA PHONE THA KEH RAHI THI KI PAPA KI TABYAT THIK NAHI HE TOH MUZHE ACHANAK JANA PADE GA.

PURVI: OH TENSION VALI BAT NAHI HE NA.

SHREYA: NAHI NAHI LEKIN PURVI MEIN TUZHE IS TARAH SE AKELA CHOD KAR KASE..

PURVI: TU MERE FIKAR AT KAR. TU JA MEIN THIK HU!

SHREYA: LEKIN..

PURVI: LEKIN VEKIN KUCH NAHI TU JA RAHI AUR UJHE AUR KOI BHI BEHES NAHI CHAIYE!

SHREYA: THIK HAIN EIN DAYA SIR KO BATA DETI HUN.

SHREYA CALLED UP DAYA AND TOLD HI EVERYTHING.

DAYA: KOI BAT NAHI SHREYA CHINTA MAT KAROO. TUM JAOU HU SAB HEIN YAHA PE.

SHREYA: YES SIR.

AFTER SOME TIME SHREYA LEFT FOR AHEMDABAD.

AFTER SOE TIE PURVI WAS SHIVERING BADLY. HER HEAD WAS PAINING A LOT. SHE HAD HIGH TEPERATURE. SOME ONE RANG THE BELL SO SHE WENT TO OPEN IT BUT HER HEAD STARTED SPINNING AND SHE FAINTED.

HERE IN THE BURAEO...

KEVIN: DAYA SIR MEIN KABSE PURVI KO PHONE LAGA RAHA HUN WO UTHA HI NAHI RAHI. SIR MUZHE BAHOOT CHINTA HO RAHI HEIN USKI.

DAYA: KYA!

ABHIJEET: DAYA YAR HUM EK KAM KARTE HAIN PURVI KE GHAR CHALKE DEKHTE HAIN.

SAYING THIS KEVIN,DUO, FREDDY, AND DR TARIKA WENT TO PURVI'S HOUSE. FREDDY RANG THE BELL ANY TIES BUT NO ONE DID OPEN IT SO DAYA BROKE THE DOOR AND EVERONE WAS SHOCKED TO SEE THE SENARIO. PURVI WAS LYING UNCONSCIOUS. KEVIN WAS THE FIRST ONE WHO RAN TO HER.

KEVIN(WHILE PATTING HER CHEEK) PURVI UTHO PURVI! SIR PURI KA SHARIR TOH TAP RAAHE HEIN.

DAYA(WHILE TOUCHING HER CHEEK) HA KEVIN. EK KAA KAROO PURVI KO ROO MEIN LEKE CHALTEHAIN.

KEVIN HELD PURVI IN BRIDAL STYLE AND TOOK HER TO THE ROOM. DR TAARIKA CHECKED HER AND CAE OUT OF THE ROOM.

KEVIN:DR TARIKA KYA HUA HEY PURVI KO! THIK TOH HAI NA WO!

TARIKA: RELAXX KEVIN. MAULISA BHUKHAR HAIN. MAINE INJECTION DE DIYA HAIN. THODI DER EIN NORAL HO JAYEGA.

KEVIN GAVE A SIGH OF RELIF. AFTER SOE TIE EVERYONE LEFT AND ABHIJEET TOLD KEVIN TO WAIT WITH PURVI. KEVIN AGREED AND WENT TO PURVI'S ROOM. HE CHECKED HER TEMMPERATURE IT WAS HIGH SO HE TOOK A CLOTH DIPT IT IN WATER AND PLACED IT ON HER HEAD AND DID IT AL NIGHT AND SLEEPT ON THE CHAIR IN THE SAME POSOTION. IN THE ORNING WHEN PURVI WOKE UP HE SAW KEVIN ON THE CHAIR AND WAS SHOCKED AND SURPRISED. BUT SUDDENLY KEVIN WOKE UP AND TOLD PURVI EVERYTHING ABOUT YESTERDAY NIGHT. PURVI THANKED HI AND SAID A SORRY FOR THE TAKLEEF.

ON THE SAE DAY IN THE EVENING... PURVI WOKE UP FROM BED AND WAS OVING TOWARDS THE BED AND KEVIN WAS RIGHT BESIDES HER TO HELP HER AS SHE WAS STILL WEAK. SHE WAS WALKING TOWARDS THE KITCHEN AND SHE FELT DIZZY AND ACTED AS EVEYHTHING WAS NORMAL BUT WHICH WAS NOT UNNOTICED BY KEVIN.

KEVIN: PURVI ANDAR CHALO.

PURVI: LEKIN KEVIN

KEVIN: ANDHAR CHALO.

SHE HAD NO OTHER OPTION BUT LISTEN TO KEVIN. AFTER SOME DAYS WITH DUE TO EXTRA CARE OF KEVIN SHE GOT BETTER AND JOINED CID BUREAO AGAIN.

ONE DAY...

NO CASE WAS REPORTED THAT DAY SO ACP SIR HAD GIVEN A HOLIDAY TO ALL THE OFFICERS. WHILE LEAVING KEVIN ASKED PURVI...

KEVIN: PURVI KYA TUM AJ RAT MERE GHAR DINNER KE LIYE AA SAKTI HO?

PURVI: YES SIR.

SHE WAS ON THE CLOUD OF NINE AND WENNT HOME AND TOLD IT ALL TO SHREYA.

-FINALY THIS IS OVER! HOW WAS IT?

PLS REVIEW!

BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. i hope u liked the 4th chap.I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and thanx for ur reviews. And sorry for late udate actually I got y hand fractured soo I could not type fast sorry! Here is the 5th chap. Hope u enjoy it.

Chapter 5:

At purvi's residence inside purvi's room. Her room was messed up. All her dresses were lying here and there. her earrings bracelets and other things too were scattered and purvi was sitting on the bed looking at a kevin photo. Shreya came inside calling her name.

shreya: purvi! purvi! kaha ho tum!

purvi was still lost inn her own cae inside and was shocked to see the mess.

shreya: he bhagwan! purvi kya halat bana ke rakhi hein tune ro ki!

purvi suddenly came out of her own thoughs.

purvi: ha shre? kuch bola kya?

shreya: purvi ye tune kya halat bana ke rakhi hein room ki!

Purvi: arey sorry yaar!

Shreya: accha chod! lekin uzhe ek bat bata ki tu aaj kevin sir ghar ja rahi hein na dinner ke liye, toh tu kya pehene vali hain?

Purvi: pata nahi yaar! koi acchi dress mill hi nahi rahi hein yaar!

Shreya: accha ruk mein baata ti hun!

Purvi: thik hein, lekin shre pehle hum kuch kha lete hain na muzhe bahot bhuk lagi hein.

Shreya: accha thik hein.

Saying this they left for the kitchen.

Meanwhile at kevin's residence...

Our duo, dushyant and vineet are continously ringing the bell but our kevin sir is sitting in the hall and continously looking at purvi's photo that he does not understand someone is ringing the doorbell.

Outside kevin's residence...

Dushyant: sir kevin darvaza khol hi nahi raha hein.

Abhijeet: arey kese kholega! hammari behen ki yado mein khoya hoga na!(wink)

Daya: ha boss bilkul thi kaha!

Dushyant: sir ek in ere pas na kevin ki ghar ke chabi hein. Mein kholta hun.

Abhijeet: lekin tumare pas kevin ki ghar ki chabi?

Dushyant: wo kya hein na sir ere pas ek chabi rehti hein kevin ke ghar ki. Usne muzhe de rakhi hain eergency ke liye...

Daya: oh achha. kholo na.

Dushyant nods and opens the door and all of the enter. Kevin does not notice that they had entered and is still looking at purvi's pic! They notice kevin and vineet decides to tease hi a little.

Vineet: ahemm ahemmmm!

No response...

Daya: kevin! kevin!

Kevin comes out of his world and notices the officers in his house and suddenly hides the pic behid his back which is noticed by duo.

Abhijeet: kevin! Purvi ki photo chupane ki jaroorat nahi hein!(naughtily)

Kevin was embarrassed and said nothing.

kevin: Nahii s...i...r aaise koi bat nahi hein. ap log baitheye na!

All of them are seated and after a long silence Kevin finally speaks.

Kevin: sir mein coffea lata hun!

Dushyant: nahi Kevin uski jarorrat nahi hein.

Daya: ha kevin its ok.

Kevin: lekin sir...

Abhijeet: arey yaar kevin aauo na baitho hue tuse baat karni hein.

Kevin: ha boliye na sir!

Daya; HUm jante hein kevin ki aaj raat tumne purvi ko ghar pe dinner ke liye bolaya hein.

Kevin was shocked to hear this!

Abhijeet: ha kevin aur hum chahte he ke tum apna pyar ka iszar aaj karro.

Kevin: s...ir... ye .. ap...

Vineet: ha sir daya aur abhijeet sir sahi keh rahe hain!

Dusyant: ha kevin!

Kevin: thik hain sir! Lekin sir ap logo ko ere madat karni hogi!

Dushyant: ha jaror!

Abhijeet: Kevin tayari hogayi hainn ye dekho!

Ans he shows something to kevin.(that u wil cmme to know aage)

Kevin: thanx sir!

Meanwhile at purvi's residence...

Its tie to go to Kevin's house and purvi comes out wearing a red saree with matching earrings and a bracelet and she had left her hair opeam with slight makeup.

Shreya: purvi! tu kitni khuoobsurat lag rahi hein! Kevin sir toh tuzhe dekhte hi pagal ho jaenge!

Purvi: thns shre! akhir muzhe tayar bi toh tune ki kiya hein!

Shreya: ha! ab ja jaldi se purvi nikal Kevin sir tera intezar kar rahe honge!

Purvi: ok ok bye shrey!

Shreya: bye!

Meanwhile at kevins residence...

Kevin is alone in the house. HE comes out of the room wearing jeans and a party blazer with his hair styled with gel and looking super handsome! Meanwhile the door bell rings and kevin opens the door and is shocked to see purvi! He is just starring at her.

Purvi: kevin sir!

No reply.

Purvi: kevin sir!

Kevin: ha purvi! aao na andar aao! betho.

Purvi goes inside and sits on the sofa.

Purvi: sir apka ghar bahoot accha hein.

Kevin: thnx.

They chit chat for a while and then the finish there dinner and sit on the sofa.

Kevin turns on music on the T.V and asks purvi for a dance.

Kevin: purvi wanna dance?

Purvi: no sir i can"t dance.

Kevin: please!

purvi: ok

Kevin puts both his hands on her bare waist and she shivers on his touch. She puts both her hands on his shoulders and the song starts.

Ham tere bin ab reh nahii sakte

Tere bina kyaa wajood meraa (x2)  
Tujhse judaa gar ho jayenge  
To khud se hi ho jayenge judaa..

Kyoonki tum hii ho  
Abb tum hii ho  
K zindegi ab tum hee ho (Both are lost in each others eyes)  
Chain bhi mera dard bhii..  
Merii Ashiqui ab tum hii ho..

Tera-mera rishtaa hai kaisaa  
Ik pal door ganwaraa nahii  
Tere liye her roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhii  
Koi lamhaa mera naa ho tere binaa  
Her sans pe naam tera..

Kyoon k tum hii ho...

Tum hi hoo..  
Tum hi hoo..

Tere liye hii jiyaa main  
Khud ko jo yun de diyaa hai  
Teri wafaa ne mujhko sambhaalaa  
Saarey ghamon ko dil se nikaalaa  
Terey saath meraa hai naseeb juda  
Tujhey paakey adhuraa na rahaa

Kyoon k tum hee ho  
zindegi ab tum hee ho  
Chain bhi mera dard bhii..  
Merii Ashiqui ab tum hii ho..

Kyoonki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hee ho  
Chain bhee, meraa dard bhi  
Meree aashiqui ab tum hi ho..

The song is over but there is a cute eye lock and kevin is the first one to come out of this eye lock and unwantingly leaves puvri and she to leaves kevin.

Purvi: sir bahoot rat hogayi hein mein chalti hun.

Kevin: arey purvi ek min ruko na tum ne to mere ghar hi nahi dekha aur bahoot der hogayi hein mein tumhe chod dunga.

Purvi: ok sir.

Kevin shows her the whole house except his bedroom and they come to the hall.

Kevin:Purvi tum ek sec ruko mein chabi lata hun.

Purvi: sir lekin apne muzhe apna bedroom nahi dikhaya.

Kevin: oh sorry chalo.

they went towards the bedroom. Kevin opens the door and Purvi is shocked to see the whole room is covered with heart shaped balloons and roses. Above the bed there is a big heart and it is written " I LOVE U PURVI ". PURVI was shocked by this. She was happy but could not know how to react and to that Kevin sat down on this knees and took out a ring and said

I love u purvi! WILL U MARRY ME?

PURVI was shocked! she could not utter a word but nodded as yes! Kevin got up and hugged her tightly!

Kevin(in hug) i love u purvi!

Purvi: i love u to!

They separated and were lost in each others eyes. After some time they separated.

Purvi: accha sir mein chalti hun bahoot der hogayai hein.

Kevin: nahi yaar ! sir nahi sirf kevin!

Purvi: thik hein ,lekin sir...

She could not continue as kevin sealed his lips with hers and kissed passionately for 15 min. Purvi was shocked and could not move, but managed to respond back. They parted and were breathing heavily and hugged each other as tightly as possible. Purvi separated and said.

Purvi: Kevin, ab mein chalti hun bahoot der hogayi hain..

Kevin: nahi purvi aise nahi i want u to be completely mine!

Purvi: she understood what he was syaing i am completely yours!

Kevin picked her up and took her to the room. Purvi's heart was beating like a horse! he layed purvi on the bed and removed his Shirt. Purvi was really scared thinking about the next moment. now kevin bent towards her and kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyes and nose. Purvi was filnching and blushing due to his killing kisses! He finally came to her lips and kissed passionately. He came to her neck and bit her neck lightly and one by one removed her clothes. After more kissing sessions they were out of clothe can kevin covered her with a blanket and slept in each other's arms...

finally this is over! hoped u liked it and sorry for late update i got my hand fractured soryy! please review!

thnx will update on tuesday next chapt!

BYE TC!


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning...

Purvi woke up and saw that Kevin was on the top of her and was hugging her tightly. She tried to get up but failed.

Purvi pov: Hai kitne cute lag rahe hain kevin!

Purvi kissed his cheeks, forehead and was about to kiss his lips until he got up an d pulled her toward himself and kissed her passionately. They broke up and Purvi was blushing like anything.

Kevin: Good morning jaan!

Purvi: Good morning. Accha kevin ab mein chalti Hun ghar jaan hain aur phir bureau bhi jaan hain.

Kevin: thik hain! Bye jaan!

Purvi: byee!

Saying this purvi left for her house got ready and entered the bureau. Everyone was present their Including salunkhe and tarika Kevin and Purvi entered with a smile on her face.

Abhijeet: Good morning purvi and kevin ! Kya hua hein aaj sabko yaar?

Purvi and Kevin gm sir. Main kuch samjhi nahi sir?

Daya: arey Purvi! Wo kya hain na aaj Kevin our tumhare chehera khila khila lag raha hain! (Wink)

Kevin: Nahi sir eysa kuch nahi hain

Shreya: arey aise kaise kevin sir? Dahi kehena rahe hain daya sir. Jab se purvi ne apke sath Dosti kiye hain tabse...

But could not continue her sentence because she spotted something.

Shreya: purvi! Tumhare engagement kab hui?

Now everyone looked at purvi and she looked at Kevin with a Ab KYA KARE wala expression. Kevin was just smiling.

Kevin:Batao purvi kab hui tumhari engagement ?

Purvi gave him a angry glare!

Purvi: s...I... R...w..o...

Kevin: Ruko purvi mein batata Hun!

Abhijeet and daya understood but acted like they did not understand!

Kevin: Sir purvi ki engagement kal rat ko hui.

Daya: kyaaaa! Kisse?

Kevin: Sir mene purvi ko propose kiya aur...

Dusayant: aur wo man gayi!

Kevin nodded silently. And purvi was blushing! There was a long silence.

Daya: Toh shaadi kab hain?

Kevin and purvi looked at each other with confused expressions.

Shreya: Arey purvi Congo! And she hugged purvi tightly.

Daya abhijeet and everyone else also congratulated the new love birds. Just then Acp sir entered and daya and abhijeet told everything to him. He was really happy for purvi and kevin.

Acp: Arey wah! Congo kevin and purvi!

Kevi: thnx sir.

Acp: toh shadi kab karvaye in doono ki?

Salunkhe: Arey boss ek kam karate hain kal hum dab mere ghar millte hain. Mein ek pandit ko janta Hun. Shadi ka shubh mohorat kaal hi nikal dete hain. Kevin tum ek Kama Karoo apne mom dad ko bula lo.(here kevin 's parents stay in Delhi )

Suddenly KeviN noticed a tear in purvi's eyes.

Kevin: Arey purvi tum ro kyun rahi hon? kya hua?

Purvi hugged hiM tightly and cried a lot. Everone was worried seeing this.

Purvi: mujhe Bahutu dar lag raha hein!

separating frm hug Kevin: kis jheez ka dar?

Purvi: Tumhe krone ka Daar!

Kevin: Par kyun?

Purvi: Jin Jin se maine pyar kiya wo Sab mazhe chod kar chale Gaye! Mom dad ki Bahut yaad aa rahe hain!

Acp: hum sab hain na!

Purvi: ha sir lekin Kevin mazhe times ek vaada chahi ye! TUM MUZHE CHOD KAR NAHI JAOUGE!

Kevin: Main kahi nahi jaunga!

Purvi: promise!

Kevin: promise!

Salunke;Aur kevin agar mere beti ko rulaya na toh!

Purvi: Sir?

Salunke: Aise kya dekh rahi hion tum muzhe? main tumhe apne beti ki tarak hi mantu Hun! Tumhare KANYADAN bhi mein hi karonga!

Duo: aur ha kevin agar hamari bHelen ko rulaya na toh accha nahi hoga!

Purvi was very happy! What a family she has got! she suddenly hugged duo and salunkhe!

Next day... At salunkhe residence...

Everyone was present their even kevin'z parents.

Kevin mom- km dad kd

Km: Toh bataye pandit jee kab karwaye hum in dono ki shadi? Kab hain shubh muhurat?

Pandit : dekhiye ek hafetched bad hain shubh muhurat 11: 22 am ka ya fir teen machine baad.

Kevin: Mom dad ek hate bad Vala! Pls!

Kd: lekin kevin...

Acp:arey bhai sahab! Agar aap tayra ion ki chinta kar rahe hain toh bilkul chinta mat kisi ye. Hum hein na.

Kd: thik hain phir.

So our kevi's marriage is after one week! After some normal chit chats they went to their respective homes.

AN: people how was this chap? I will update 2 morrow or on Thursday I know ki romance nahi that lekin aagle chaps mein baboon zyada romance sane wala hein! pls review! will update 2 morrow paka!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey pple thnx for supporting me and reviewing! Soo happy birthday parthosh Evina and sry for late update! Pls review pple!

Chapter 7:

Here dareya and abhirika are married.

Next morning in the bureau...

Everyone was chatting as no case was reported. Acp enters and says,

Acp: ye kya ho raha hein?

Daya: sir wo hum purvi aur kevin ki shadi ki bat kar rahe the. Aur ye soch rahe the ki...

Acp: tum kya soch rahe the wo jane do. Ab tum sab jaon.

Abhijeet: Kaha sir?

Acp: arey shadi ki shopping KarNE!

All were happy with this!

Shreya: lekin sir...

Acp : lekin welin kuch nahi ab jaon aur tarika aur salunkhe ok leeks jaon. Me nahi aapan ga mazhe kam hain.

All: yes sir.

Saying this they left for the mall.

Inside the mall. Shreya, purvi, tarika , Ishika, Divya were inside a shop and we're looking for a purvi for her sangeet and mehendi. Shreya took out a green and red ghagra and said.

Shreya: purvi! Ye dekh! Ye kitna accha hain!

Ishika: ya mam ye bahoot sundar hein!

Tarika: ha yaar bahoot accha hein!

Purvi: shre! Mana padre ga Teri choice bahoot acche hein!

Tarika: who toh hain!

Ishika: purvi mam ye apne mehendi me Pehena.

Purvi: ya

Tarika: anyways ab chalo jana hein.

In the other shop...

They boys have selected a red sherwwani for kevin for his sangeet and a cream one for the marriage.

Kevin's mom and dada selected a Red lehenga for purvi and gave it to her.

Mehendi..

Purvi was sitting on the so called sofa surrounded with shreya tariak ishika and Divya. Kevin was sitting opposite to her surrounded with all the male officers.

Shreya: dekhte hain purvi Teri mehendi kitni rangti hain!

Tarika: ha kyun ki kitne gherI ye rangegi tuna hi ghehera kevin ka pyar hoga tumhare like.

Purvi blushed.

Divya: toh tarika mam mehendi toh Bahut range gi kevin sir kitna pyar karte hain purvi se!

purvi was blushing badly.

salunkhe and Acp sir came near the grp and said.

Salunkhe : arey wah kit I pyari lag rahi hain purvi!

Acp; woh toh hein!

Purvi: thnx sir!

Salunkhe:nahi nahi! Sir nahi papa bolo!

Acp: bilkul thik Kaha purvi!

Purvi had tears in her eyes.

Purvi: yes si..sorry papa!

Haldi...

Purvi and kevin were sitting opposite to each other. First all the officers applied haldi to kevin and after that they applied to purvi.

Purvi was wearing a yellow suit and had left her hair open and our kevin sir was shirtless and was wearing a dhoti.

after applying haldi to kevin And purvi...

Daya: log bhai ab toh haldi bhi jag gayi ab ap Donno ek dusre se shadi tak mil nahi sakte!

Shrey: Yaa!

Purvi and kevin: kyaaaaaa!

Purvi; lekin kyun!

kevin: vahi toh! Me itne dunno tak purvi se bina mile kaise rahunga ga?

Purvi was blushing and others were laughing. After some more chit chats the haldi was over.

Sangeet...

All of them were present there and kevin purvi were sitting beside each other. Purvi was wearing a pink lehenga with matching bangles, make up, and she had left her hair open. Looking gorgeous. Kevin was wearing a red sherwani. After some times the sangeet ceremony started And duo were on the dance floor...

Meri Pyaari Bahaniya Banegi Dulhaniya  
Sajake Aayenge Duulhe Raaja O  
Bhaiya Raaja Bajaayega Baaja -2

Apane Paseene Ko Moti Kar Duunga  
Motiyon Se Bahana Ki Maang Bhar Duunga  
Aayegi Baaraat Dekhegi Saari Duniya  
Honge Laakhon Mein Ek Duulhe Raaja  
Bhaiya Raaja ...

Solah Singaar Meri Bahina Karegi  
Teeka Chadhega Aur Haldi Lagegi  
Bahana Ke Honthon Pe Jhuulegi Nathaniya -2  
Aur Jhuumenge Duulhe Raaja  
Bhaiya Raaja ...

Sej Pe Baithegi Vo Doli Pe Chalegi  
Dharati Pe Bahana Raani Paanv Na Dharegi  
Palakon Ki Paalaki Mein Bahana Ko Bitha Ke  
Le Jaayenge Duulhe Raaja  
Bhaiya Raaja ...

Sajana Ke Ghar Chali Jaayegi Jo Bahana  
Honth Hansenge Mere Roenge Ye Naina  
Rakhiya Ke Roz Raani Bahana Ko Bulaauunga -2  
Le Ke Aayenge Duulhe Raaja

The song was over and all of the. Clapped and purvi ran to duo and hugged them tightly. And started to shed tears.

abhijeet: arey purvi kya huo?

Daya: or kyun rahi hon?

Purvi: yeh toh khushi keh ansu hein!

With some more nok jok sangeet was over. And everyone went to their respective homes as tomorrow was the grand wedding of our kevi!

The mohorat was of 11:22. Purvi was getting ready and shreya tarika were helping her. She was wearing a red lehenga with read bangles, with slight make up, matching jewellery. Shreya was wearing a light blue sari and tarika was wearing a maroon sari. All of them were looking beautiful. Shreya and tarika were busy i. their normal chit chats were as purvi was sitting in front of the dressing table shedding tears. Shreya noticed this.

Shreya: purvi! Kya hua? Kyun ro rahi he hain tu ?

Tarika: purvi! Thik hain na tu?

Then both of theMe noticed that she had a pic in her hands. But the pic was not only a normal one it was os her parents her life who had left her alone in this world.

Purvi: mom dad yaar aa rahi hain!

Tarika: purvi it's ok! hum tumhare dare samaj skate hain. Mom dad ko khona kya hota hain ye toh nahi lekin...

A voice interrupted them. Salunkhe and Acp were standing in the door.

Salunkhe: purvi beta, or mat hum hein na tumhare papa.

Acp: ha beta! Ese rote nahi! Asun pouchun.

Acp rubbed her tears and purvi hugged both of them tightly. Thank u papa.

Acp: arey beta bas bas. Salunkhe dekha kitni pyarI lag rahi hein mere beti!

Salunkhe : ha voh toh hein! Lekin mere bhi beti hain vo.

Acp: accha purvi panditji Tu he bula rahe hain need he chalo.

shreya and tarika too. Purvi down straits and kevin was lost in her. She came near him and sat next to him but he is still starring at her, but is interrupted buy a fake cough.

Daya: ahem ahemm!

Both of theMe came out of the eye lock. The pandit jee started the rasams. After some time they marriage was over and they took their blessings of adults.

Kevin to purvi( in a low voice) finally purvi tum aj tum purvi malhotra se mrs purvi kevin khanna bangai!

Purvi blushed.

bidai...

Like all girls purvi cried a lot. She hugged daya abhijeet and Acp salunkhe. She was missing her parents badly but got a new family.

Acp: dekho kevin mei pani beti ki zimedari tumeh saupta Hun.

Salunkhe : aur us ki akonk kabi asun nahi aane chahi ye!

Kevin: dont worry sir mein purvi ka pura khayalo rakhunga!

Saying this he left for kevins house. His mom dad welcomed the couple and the rasams were over now.

At night in kevi's room...

Purvi was standing near the window starring at the moon. Kevin came frm behind and hugged her. purvi turned and she too hugged him. He held purvi in here arms and lay her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead,eyes,checks,nose,jawline,neck and finally came to her lips. They kissed passionately and parted for air. kevin removed his sherwani and kissed purvi again. He removed her jewellery one by one and turned. Now purvi was on the top. she hugged him tightly. She kept his head on his chest and hi rubbed his hand on her back and she shivered on his touch. He removed her blouse dori And removed it. she was blushing badly. they turned again now kevin was on the top. Het kissed her neck and she was blushing and flinching. He kissed her chest and came to her stomach he kissed her stomach and removed her lehenga fully. she was moaning all the time. They turned again and she was on the top. She kissed his forehead,cheeks, lips chest. He was fully enjoying her touch. They made some more love and slept in each other's arms while hugging each other.

AN

Finally this chap over. How was it? did u like it? belated happy birthday parthos Evina and sry for late update! Pls review. Will update the next chap soon! Pls review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank u all who reviewed . They mean a lot to me! Here is the next chap! Hope u enjoy. Pls review!

Chapter 8

Here dareya have a daughter named Pari.

Abhirika have a son named abhimanyu.

In kevi's room in the morning...

Kevin and purvi were sleeping peacefully hugging each other. Kevin was on top of purvi. He woke up and saw purvi hugging him tightly. He kissed his forehead cheeks and was about to kiss her lips until she woke up.

Kevin: kya Yaar! Galat time pe uth gayi!

Purvi: kya?

Kevin: kuch nahi chodo! Anyways good morning jaan!

Purvi: good morning darling.

Kevin: aise nahi!

Purvi: toh kaise?

Kevin: aise!

He kissed her lips passionately and she to responded with the same passionate.

Purvi blushed and ran from there.

Days passes kevi's love for each other never decreased but was increasing day by day.

After 6 months of kevi's marriage.

Today was a Sunday and today was our dareya's marriage anniversary.

At kevi's residence. Kevin was sitting in the garden reading the newspaper. Purvi entered with 2 cups of coffee.

Purvi: ye lo kevin.

Kevin: thnx jaan!

Purvi smiled weakly.

Kevin: kya hua jaan? tabyat thik nahi hein kya tumhari?

Purvi: ha kevin. Pata nahi thoda ulti jai sa lag raha hein aur sar bhi dard kar raha hein.

Kevin( now in a ver concerned tone) arey to Pehele kyun nahi bataya? Chalo doctor ek pas chalte hain!

Purvi: nahi kevin! Mein thik Hun aur valise bhi aaj sham ko Hume bhai aur shreya ke anniversary ki party mein jana hein!

Kevin: lekin purvi...

Purvi: lekin veKin kuch nahi! Muzhe ghar mein kaam hein pls hum bad mein bat karte hain.

Kevin: thik hein lekin...(Before he could complete his sentence purvi ran towards the washroom keeping one hand on her mouth And kevin ran behind her)

After some time Both of the came out he made purvi sit.

Kevin: purvi kaise lag raha hein?

Purvi: i am feeling better now.

Kevin:hmm tum aar am Karoo mein abhi aya.

(Saying this he left and purvi was resting)

In the evening...

Purvi came out of the room. She was wearing a pink Saree with matching earrings, necklace, slight makeup and had left her hair opean. She was wearing matching heels. Kevin was continuously starring at her!

Purvi: kevin! kevin!

Kevin: ha? Kya hua?

Purvi: chalo!

Kevin: jaan tum bahoot khubsurat lag rahi ho!

Purvi blushed and said.

Purvi: akhir patni kiski Hun?

Kevin smiled.

Purvi: WAISe kevin tum bhi handsome lag rahe ho! My super hottie!

Kevin was wearing a black party blazer with a grey tshirt inside and had styled his hair with gell. He was looking super duper handsome and hot!

Kevin: pati kiski Hun? (Wink)

Purvi: ab chalo!

They sat in the car and drove of to dareya's and abhirika's residence.(here dareya and abhirika live together) they reached their house and entered inside. The entire cid team was present their. Sachin, Dushyant, Acp,salunkhe, abhirika,dareya,freddy,diya and were welcomed and they were engaged in their normal chitchat,when suddenly music started...

Daya: let's dance people!

kevin: wanna dance?

Purvi: sure!

Kevin put both his hands on purvi's bare waist and she was shivering. And locked her hand in his neck.

Honge Judaa Na Hum Title Song Lyrics

: Teri Dhadkan, Meri Dhadkan Juda Bhi Hai Meri Dil Yeh Tere Dil Se Judaa Bhi Hai

Teri Mujhse Meri Tujhse Koi Baat Hona Ho Pyar Mein Aur Chup Reh Kar Kaha Bhi Hai.

Zindagi Mein Ayengi Khushiyan

Zindagi Mein Ayengi Gham Phir Bhi..Honge Juda Na Hum Honge Juda Na Hum

Honge Juda Na Hum

Honge Juda Na Hum

Thujko Hi Dil Ne Chuna Hai Thujpe Ruke Kadam

: Sang Tere Ab Mein Rahungi Ek Pal Kya Saaton Janam Haa...

Honge Juda Na Hum  
Honge Juda Na Hum

Honge Juda Na Hum  
Honge Juda Na Hum

: Honge Juda Na Hum

The song was over but our dareya was still lost in each other's eye's. Kevin coughed loudly and both came out of the eye lock.

shreya: main...main...cake lakeee aati Hun. She ran to the kitchen

Daya: main shreya ki help karne kata Hun. He to ran away.

All of them bursted out laughing. Purvi was feeling dizzy but managed to smile. Shreya came out with the cake and both of them cut the cake and fed it to the whole cut pieces of the cake and gave it to everyone. All of them were eating the cake but purvi was quIet.

Abhijeet: kya hua purvi?

Purvi: kuch nahi dada.

Daya: tabyat thik hein na tumhari?

Purvi: ha bhai tabyat toh...

Kevin: nahi sir purvi ki tabyat kharab hein. Sar mein dard hein use aur ulti ho rahe he use aur chakar bhi...

Before he could complete his sentence purvi kept the plate aside and ran towards the washroom.

Shreya: purvi ok kya hua?

Kevin: mein dekh ya hun.

They came out after some time and purvi fainted suddenly but landed safely in kevins arms.

Kevin: purvi! Purvi!( while patting her cheeks)

Tarika: purvi koh kya hua?

Kevin: sir purvi ka sharir toh thanda pad gaya hein!

Acp: Kevin ,purvi ko uthao aur room mein leeke jaon. Tarika dekho kya hua hein purvi ko!

Kevin picked her up in bridal style and lay her in the room. Tarika told everone to go outside. She checked purvi and a smile crept on her face. She came outside. Kevin rushed to her.

Kevin: tarika kya hua? Purvi thik hain na?

Tarika: relax kevin purvi thik hain. Tumhe uska Ab tumhe undono ka bahut zhyada khayal rakhunga pafega! Everyone else understood exept kevin.

Kevin: matlab?

Dusyant: arey kevin! Matlab tum na dad bane wale ho!

kevin was shocked plus happy and dushyant hugged him tightly. He ran inside the room where purvi was but she was still unconscious.

Inside the room...

Daya: Kevin tumhe merI behan aur bhanja/ bhanji ka khayal rakhna padega!

Abhijeet: ha! Varna tum Janet ho kya hoga! Everyone congratulates kevin and co,es in the loving room. Kevin is still inside the room holding purvi's hand. purvi gets consciousness.

Kevin: purvi tum uthao mat! And he hugged her tightly! Thnx purvi!

Purvi: for what?

Kevin puts his hands on purvi's stomach and says: iskeliye! Purvi hum tum pregnant ho!

Purvi was soo happy and hugged him tightly. They went outside and everyone congardulated the couple. They drove home and entered the house. Kevin suddenly picked up purvi and took her to the bed room and layer her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and stomach. And both them slept in each other's arms.

AN

kaisa tha? Burma ya accha? Pls review! And all silent readers pls Review! I will update the next chap in this week! Till then take care!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey pple thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Pls read and review this chap. This is the last chap.

Chapter 9:

The next morning purvi woke up first and placed a kiss on kevins forehead. She went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Meanwhile kevin woke up and saw that purvi was not there. He went to the kitchen and saw purvi working and ran to her.

Kevin: jaan! Yeh tum kya kar rahi hon!

Purvi: breakfast bana rahi Hun aur kya!

Kevin: yeh sab chodo aur aaram Karoo! Jau.

Purvi:lekin...

Kevin: purvi tum pregnant ho! Aur is halat mein tumhe Kama nahi Karan chahiye! Jaon tum mein kar lunga.

And he made purvi go away and she sat in the hall looking at her cute husband. Kevin was not able to anything. He tried to boil milk the milk boiled and boiled and it overflowed. The toast he made turned black. (I mean jal Gaya). After some time he came out with milk fruits and cornflakes.

Kevin: ye lo purvi dudh pi loo.

Purvi made a face!

Purvi: muzhe dudh nahi pasand. Muzhe nahi Peena!

Kevin: nahi! Koi Bahamas nahi chalega purvi! Tumhe meri kasam!

Purvi made a face but drank the milk.

After 6 months at kevi residence AT A SUNDAY morning...

The door bell rang and purvi opened it. Kevin was standing at the door. He came inside and hugged purvi tight Nd gave a kiss on her forehead.

Kevin: kaisi ho jaan?

Purvi: Jaideep peheli thi!

Kevin: dawai le li?

Purvi: Han. Accha ap change kar le jiye mein khana lag ati Hun.

Kevin: nahi tum nahi kuch nahi karongi tum! Mein le lunga na jaan! Apna khayal rakho! tum apnea bilkul khayal nahi rakti!

Purvi: tum ho na mera khayal rahen ke liye!

Kevin smiled and do did purvi. They went in the kitchen and had their food. after finishing their dinner they went in their room. Purvi sat on the bed and kevin went to the came out and saw purvi smiling. He sat in front of her.

Purvi: kevin muzhe lagta hain ki Hamar bachan bhai ki tarah dr zara todega.

Kevin: kyun aisa kyun lag raha hein tumhe?

Purvi: andar practice kar raha hain!

Kevin: matlab?

Purvi: arey apnea hat do!

Kevin: kyun?

Purvi: arey do na!

Kevin:- ye lo. He forwards his hand and purvi holds it and keeps it on her stomach.

Purvi: can u feel it?

Kevin: jaan! (With a happy expression.) yeh to kick mar raha hein.

Purvi just smiled and hugged kevin. They separated and went tO sleep.

After 2 months...

The door bell rang and Kevin went to open it. He saw dareya and abhijeet at door. He welcomed them and all of them sat down. Purvi was in the room and came out.

Purvi: kon hain kevin? arey bhai dada Shre!

Daya: kasie ho?

Purvi: main toh thik! Ap?

Abhijeet: purvi mein toh jai sa tha Vaisya hi Hun lekin ye hamara daya hein na mota homgaya hein! Hahahahahhahahahahaha!

Kevi and abhijeet laughed and shreya too could not control her laughter. Their normal chit chat started and after some time...

Kevin: purvi ab jao aram Karoo..

Purvi: nahi kevin bilkul nahi kaise aaram kar rahi thi! Arey mere bhavya bhabhi aaye hein mujhe bate KarNE hain unse!

Kevin: lekin jaan...

Shreya: purvi! Kevin sir thik kehe rahe hain. Aise halat mein aram Karan chahiye!

Duo: jao purvi aram Karoo. Hume bhi chal a chahiye ab.

Purvi: thik hain.

Kevin: sir mein a ko bahar tak choda Hun.

Kevin,dareya and abhijeet were standing

Purvi made a face and went inside the room and sat on the bed.

Outside the house..

Duo: Kevin hum chalte hain. Purvi ka khayal rakhna.

Kevin: yes sir.

Shreya: daya ek sec ruko mein apna sel leek ati Hun. Shayad purvi room mein hoga. Mein abhi aatI hun.

She ran to purvi's room. She was sitting on the bed thinking something.

Shreya: hey purvi tumne mera sel dekh?

Purvi: ha Shre wo table pe hein.

Shreya: thnx. She took the sell and bid good by to purvi and was going out of the room whe she heard someone calling her name. She ran to the room and was shocked. Purvi was sitting on the bed holding her stomach and crying in pain. Shreya rushed to her and said...

shreya: purvi! Kya hua tuzhe? ( really worried )

purvi: Aaaaahhhh! Mere...aaahh pet...mei..ahhhh...!

Shreya: ruko mein mein daya ok bula ti Hun.

She rushed out to call daya.

Daya: arey shreya sell mill Gaya? Aur tum eetni parishan kyun lag rahi hon?

Shreya: Daya purvi ko...

Kevin( very tensed) kya hua purvi ko?

Shreya: sir purvi ke pet mein bahoot zyada dard ho raha hein...

Everyone: kyaaaaaaaa!

Now kevin ran to her room without waisting a single also ran behind him.

Inside the room...

Kevin ran and sat next to her. He was holding her hand tightly.

Purvi: Aaaahhh! Kevin... Kuch Karoo! Aaaahhhh!

Kevion: relax jaan! Mein kuch karat Hun.

Meanwhile duo entered with shreya.

Abhijeet: main ambulance ko phone karta Hun.

Daya: nahi abhijeet! Purvi ki halat bahoot kharab hoti jaa rahe hain! ek ka karte hain hum purvi ko gadise le kar chalte hain.

Abhijeet: thik hein.

Kevin picked up purvi and went towards the car. In some in they were in the hospital. Purvi was laid on the strecher and kevin was holding her hand tightly. She was screaming in pain. The doctor rushed purvi to the operation theatre.

Outside the O.T...

Kevin was standing in a corer shedding tears. He was scared to loose his life. His purvi. Abhijeet saw this and came near him and said..

ABhijeet: himmat rakhi kevin kuch nahi hoga purvi ko.

Kevin just nodded. meanwhile entire cid team rushed to the hospital. Daya had informed them. After 1 long hour of waiting the team heard the noise of a baby crying. the nurse came out with the baby..

Nurse: muba rakho apke ghar beti aaye hein! and gave her to was continously staring the cute baby and placed a kiss on her forehead and at precious moment the girl opened her eyes. She had eyes like her mother. Lips like her father and cheeks like her mother.

Kevin: purvi thik hain na?

Meanwhile the doctor came out and said..

Doctor: jee woh tik hain rest kar rahi hein.

Dushyant: kya hum mil sakte hian usse ?

Doctor: jii saying this he left.

Inside the room..

All the others and Kevin entered the room carrying his doll his princess in his hands and gave it to purvi.

Daya:PURVI NAM KYA RAKHOGI MERE princess ka?

Purvi and kevin together: GIA!

Abhijeet; wah! kya timing hein!

And all the others started laughing. After some days purvi got discharged from the hospital. Kevin purvi stared their lives in a new manner with their sweet doll Gia.

AN: NOW THIS IS THE END OF ANOKHI DASTAN. HOPE U LIKED AND SRY IF ANYONE DID NOT LIKE IT. MY NEXT STORY IS ON RAJVI AND WIL UPDATE IT TODAY OR TOMMOROW. PLS READ AND REVIEW MY NEXT STOSRY TOO.

THNX TOO

KATIIY, .PATTE1, ALL THE .RAJVI FAN 2. ANANYA GAUTAM,ARYANDOBRIYAL12,KAVI LOVER,RAJVI GIRL,PARTHOS EVINA,KRUTIKA,SARASWATI DAHAL,CID ROMANCE,PRIYA,PIYU,1211 CID,KEVINPURVI123. SRY IF I MISSED ANYONE. AND AS PER A REQUEST AS SOON I FINISH RAJVI STORY I WILL WRITE ONE ON SACHVI TOO!


End file.
